Questionnaire
by Eilowny
Summary: Il ne faut pas vivre de ce qu’on aime. C’est pas très sain.


**Titre :** Questionnaire

**Auteur :** Eilowny

**Genre :** Humour/Folie/Frappa-dingue/Crise existentielle

**Rating :** Généralissimement fou !

**Avertissement :** Je suis dingue.

**Avertissement 2 : **Je suis _vraiment_ dingue.

**Disclaimer :** NCIS n'est pas à moi. Sauf Oly qui _est_ moi.

**Résumé :** Il ne faut pas vivre de ce qu'on aime. C'est pas très sain.

**Note de l'auteur :** Il y a 2 raisons pour lesquelles j'ai écrit ça : D'abord parce que je déteste faire des fautes et ne pas les corriger (c'est _saint_, non ? Et vous n'aviez rien vu ?). Ensuite, parce que tout ce qui est écrit là est vrai. Je suis folle. Je pense à mes fics 24 heures sur 24. Et j'en peux plus, il faut me libérer et c'est la seule solution.

**Note de l'auteur 2 : **Pour la première fois de ma petite carrière d'auteur de fictions, j'affirme haut et fort que celle-ci est _pour moi_. J'ai vraiment hésité à la poster. Mais j'ai toujours envie de partager. Autant je vie de reviews, autant je comprendrais que cette fiction n'est pas à votre goût.

Le bureau du docteur Oly Wine était peint entièrement en blanc. C'était elle qui avait choisi la couleur en remarquant que celle-ci avait toujours un effet apaisant sur les patients. Le bureau était du style suédois que l'on voit dans les magazines. Pas d'ordinateur, cela intimidait toujours ceux qui voulaient parler à un confident et nom à une machine. Prendre des notes était plus facile.

Son prochain rendez-vous allait bientôt commencer. Oly mis en fond sonore une belle mélodie jouée au piano et ouvrit un peu les stores. Le bureau donnait sur un joli petit jardin et elle savait que sa patiente adorait le contempler.

On frappa à la porte, Oly alla ouvrir et fit rentrer l'auteur. Eilowny lui fit un bonjour timide et s'assit, croisant tout de suite les jambes.

- Alors, Eilo… Pourquoi as-tu pris rendez-vous ? Et pourquoi était-ce si urgent ?

L'auteur remua un peu, mal à l'aise comme à chaque début de session.

- Comme vous y allez vite… Et bien… J'ai recommencé, Oly.

Le docteur Wine se pencha en avant, prête à recevoir la confidence.

- J'ai,… continua Eilowny. J'ai écrit une fiction NCIS.

- Non ?! s'exclama Oly. Tu sais pourtant ce que je pense de ces fictions.

- Qu'est ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ? L'histoire m'est venue comme ça, un soir et… Je n'ai pu me résoudre à la laisser mourir dans mon cerveau. Il fallait que je la fasse vivre cette fic, que je l'a mette sur papier, que je la fasse lire !

Oly soupira. A chaque fois, c'était la même chose, l'auteur était pris d'une soudaine crise d'écriture qui l'amenait à cet état fébrile.

- Tous les jours, cette énigme me poursuivait. Je marchais dans la rue et je voyais Tony y marcher aussi. J'entendais des pneus qui crissaient et je l'imaginais dans sa voiture. Je… Je ne recevais pas de roses le jour de la Saint Valentin et… J'imaginais qu'il n'en recevait pas non plus.

- Attends ! l'interrompit le docteur Wine. C'est encore à propos de Tony ?

Ca ne pouvait pas être pire : les scénarios sur ce personnage là commençaient à pousser anarchiquement dans la tête de l'auteur, rendant ses pensées chaotiques.

- Explique moi ce scénario. Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

Eilowny hésita, se mordillant les lèvres nerveusement.

- Vous ne me le volerez pas ce scénario ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

- Je sors de ton imagination, comment tu veux que je te le vole ?

La patiente respira d'un bon coup et se jeta à l'eau :

- Voilà… On sait que Tony n'a pas spécialement eu une enfance heureuse.

- Il n'a jamais dit ça.

- La ferme, Fruit-De-Mon-Imagination, et écoute. Il est d'origine italienne alors je me demandais si son père ne pouvait pas être lié à des histoires maffieuses et pourquoi pas, être un Big Boss du crime organisé.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, dans un épisode, Tony le dément formellement.

- On s'en tape.

Oly nota sur son petit calpin noir _« Perte de toute rationalité. » _

- Si son père meurt, c'est lui qui se retrouve à la tête de toute cette bande de criminels.

Elle s'interrompit, regarda à droite, à gauche, prit un air de conspiration et fit signe à Oly de se rapprocher.

- Il faut rester discret, chuchota-t-elle. Ils pourraient me chiper des idées.

- Qui ça, _« ils »_ ?

- Les lecteurs.

Eilowny avaient les yeux brillants. Elle ne cessait de chercher dans les coins de la pièce si un lecteur était là. Dans ses notes, Oly ajouta _« attitude paranoïaque »_.

- Alors on s'arrêtera là pour le résumé, d'accord ? Tu fais souffrir Tony dans cette fiction ?

L'auteur fit la moue, cherchant ses mots, pesant ses phrases.

- Disons que… J'ai eu une imagination plutôt fertile ces temps-ci.

Oly secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

- Tu sais pourtant ce que je pense de tout ça ? Ca entretient…

- … mon côté sadique, oui je sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher !

La psychiatre sortit un dossier d'un tiroir et se mit à lire :

- Depuis que tu m'as inventée, il s'est fait torturé 310 fois. Il est tombé malade 406 fois. Son père est mort 10 fois. Ca mère a eu le cancer 45 fois et Gibbs a joué le mentor le triple de la somme de tous ces chiffres ! A cela s'ajoute toutes les heures où tu l'as imaginé dans un fauteuil roulant.

- Je te jure que je n'ai jamais vu Dark Angel !

- Encore heureux ! Parce que dans ce cas là, ça dépasserait de loin le cadre de la simple fiction.

- Arrête de m'engueuler !

- Alors arrête de m'imaginer t'engueulant.

Eilowny se tue. Oly se calma.

- Si Tony était là, à ton avis, il dirait quoi ?

L'auteur se tassa un peu plus dans son siège et réfléchit un instant… Si Tony était là…

- Il te dirait de te calmer un peu ! s'écria une voix dans un coin du bureau.

Eilowny se retourna et se retrouva devant une image grandeur nature, en 3D de Tony en personne.

- C'est très lassant les hôpitaux, continua celui-ci. Et puis à cause de ça, Gibbs ne me laisse plus sortir du bâtiment et je me tape Ziva comme garde du corps.

- Tu as à te plaindre de la manière avec laquelle je te protège, Tony ?

Ziva venait de se matérialiser à côté de son partenaire.

- Oui, _Zeevah_ ! On va dire qu'être attaché à son lit chaque nuit n'est pas vraiment la meilleure méthode.

- Là d'où je viens, si !

- La meilleure méthode de quoi, DiNozzo ?

Leroy Jethro Gibbs venait de faire son apparition dans la pièce. Il frappa Tony derrière la tête.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez là alors qu'on a une enquête sur le feu ? tonna-t-il.

Tony et Ziva se regardèrent puis désignèrent Eilowny du doigt.

- Si c'est cette folle qui a imaginé l'affaire, je préfère rester ici, cria l'italien.

- Tu as peur, Tony ? le taquina Ziva.

Il était sur le point de répliquer lorsque l'auteur intervint :

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?

- Je suis là pour te demander de changer de souffre-douleur ! s'écria Tony. Regarde Gibbs ! Tu l'aimes aussi non ? Fais le souffrir, s'il te plait…

Il y eut un silence gêné et toutes les pensées des personnes présentes s'accordèrent pour remarquer que ça devenait un peu PG-13. Gibbs renouvela sa claque.

- Il y a bien le synopsis dans lequel il meurt… songea Eilowny.

- C'est celui où je fais une dépression ? remarqua Tony.

Eilo acquiesça.

- Alors non. Trouve autre chose.

- Je veux bien mais…

L'échange devenait agressif. Les différents intervenants s'envoyaient des noms d'oiseaux. Oly, qui jusqu'à présent était restée plutôt effacée, décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter cette discussion. Elle prit juste le temps de marquer _« délire psychotique »_ sur le dossier d'Eilowny.

- Ca suffit maintenant ! Eilo, renvoie moi ces personnages au placard.

- Et je fais ça comment ?

- Ecoute, c'est ton imagination, pas la mienne !

L'auteur se concentra et au bout de quelques secondes, les trois personnages disparurent en un « pop » sonore. Oly resta silencieuse avant de continuer.

- Bon… Je vois que tu n'as pas fait de progrès depuis la dernière fois. Je me vois dans l'obligation de t'interdire d'écrire pendant une semaine.

- Non ! protesta Eilowny. Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! La semaine de carnaval commence demain. Je dois écrire. C'est vital. Pense à mes lecteurs.

Oly secoua la tête.

- Très bien.

Eilo plissa des yeux et le docteur Wine s'évapora de la même manière que Tony, Gibbs et Ziva. Elle se leva, sortit, s'installa à son ordinateur et commença à écrire. Elle laissa les mots couler, libérant son âme.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai encore plus envie d'écrire maintenant.


End file.
